


Body Like A Back Road

by SarahBears



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBears/pseuds/SarahBears
Summary: Short drabble of Ying and Ash driving through a deep country road to see a friend, and making a stop along the way.





	Body Like A Back Road

"Oohhh THIS is my favourite"

"Hun you've said that about the last three songs"

Siu's words fell on deaf ears as Eliza, once again, cranked up the car's radio even louder as another country song started. The red head in the passangers seat started banging against the dashboard, speckled cheeks glowing in the evening sun while she smiled. Her head nodding a bit as the guitar picking started with that signature strang to these American songs, Eliza's eyes closed tightly trying to remember the words. 

That damn smile was contagious, Siu couldn't help but grin warmly at the sight of her girlfriend being so lost in these tacky songs, full of way too much slang for her to understand much. She could afford the distraction, these long country roads dragged for hours now, little cars and even fewer turns. Jordan wasn't kidding when he said he was, and she's quoting, "From a redneck backwoods in the middle of no-where". She's been driving through nothing but wheat fields since they got off the highway out of the small town their airport landed them. 

Siu only needed one hand on the wheel while she leaned back in the rental, short raven hair swept out of her face from the lowered windows. Better to see her lover start sticking her head out the window and catch the wind with country music blazing. A hand firmly on top of her mess of red, deeper then the gold evening sky and looking like fire against the fields they drove past, to keep that raggy hat from flying off it. 

She couldn't help but stare, heart swelled to the brim looking at the sweet sight of her partner having such fun with such simplicity. It wasn't hard to understand now, the way Eliza romanticized the country. She felt calm driving straight even though she was nearing 65 mph, the cold wind whipping the car but was evened out by the heat of the setting sun. The same sun highlighting the siloutte of her precious cargo next to her, singing into the sweet smelling fresh air, all she wanted it all to slow down and freeze. She didn't want this feeling to end for Eliza, she felt urged to frame the simple moment and stay like this as long as she could. 

Lost in the thought she didn't notice Eliza slipping her warm, worked hand over the thick of her thigh, she gasped a bit at the soft squeeze her girlfriend gave her inner tender part. Her lips were aparently just inches away from her, tight in a smile while Eliza saranaded her, aparently only knowing the chorus.

"~body like a baaack road, driving with my eeeyes closed, I know every cuurve like the back of my haand...~"

It made Siu cackle so loudly and freely, meeting those earthy green eyes with the same thin squint from their shared smile, she just let the first thing in her head slip from her lips. 

"~ooo I love you..." She cooed as she came down from her laughter, looking back at the road while Eliza blinked at her, breathless from singing.

Eliza hurriedly fidgeted with the car's radio, muting it suddenly before leaning across the space between them again to lace up her fingers with Siu's spare one.

"What was that swee'heart?" She asked in a fake texan accent, tipping her FBI hat up to Siu. 

She rolled her dark eyes, blushing hard as Ash leaned in further with bright puppy eyes, begging like one too.

"You mind repeain' yourself pumpkin?" She asked with a slur of affection, keeping up her cowboy facade. If Siu looked at her sweet freckled face again she'd break.

"I just love you Eliza." 

Siu's warm face was caught by Eliza's warmer hands, pulling into a kiss, tasting sweet as the words that rolled off it. She started to hit the breaks, the gravel under the car grinding while Ash lifted her ass from her seat, intending to do the same to her dearest driver. 

"Pull over, baby" Eliza mumbled into Siu, pulling from her soft lips for the last time until after dark, and would stay on her lover until the stars began to show under deep country skies.


End file.
